


Paths to Walk

by ncfan



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Speculation, Estrangement, Gen, POV Female Character, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have failed you."</p><p>"I still would have walked this path."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paths to Walk

They were close as children, but they were children of the war, and the war sundered them. To the death, Satine had supposed, for many years, and eventually, her sister stopped being a feature of her nightmares.

Until the day Bo-Katan resurfaced in Death Watch.

Her eyes stung with tears, angry and self-recriminating as they were. “I have failed you,” Satine muttered.

Bo-Katan, taller and older than Satine had ever thought she would be, turned and stared quizzically at her. “Yes, you did,” she said simply. No hope of forgiveness from her. “But I still would have walked this path.”


End file.
